


Do you have some flour?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [9]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: you called me at two in the morning insisting that I come over and help you bake Christmas cookies for the party tomorrow because you forgot to make them earlier and now need help
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Do you have some flour?

Feyre hated everything and everybody. She hated the crisp weather and the cold wind that was assailing her hair. She hated her stupid roommate who’d forgotten her phone beside  _ her  _ bed after the end of the movie. She hated her roommate’s stupid cousin, for waking her up at two in the morning.

But most of all, she hated herself for answering the phone.

***

“Hello?” she’d answered in a groggy voice.

“Mor?

“No, that’s Feyre.”

“Feyre, why are you answering Mor’s phone?”

“What? I’m not. Why are you calling me this late?” But she’d turned on the lights and realized her phone was still off on her night stand. “... Oh.”

He’d laughed at the other end of the line. “She finally wakes up!”

“What do you want, Rhys?”

“To talk to Mor.”

“She’s not here. She went out and forgot her phone, sorry.”

“Shit…”

“Well, if that’s all, good night then.”

“No, wait!”

***

She should have just hung up. She shouldn’t have waited to hear him plead her to go to his place. Because now she was walking through the streets of Velaris, at two in the morning, with a bag of flour in her hands, and she was freezing.

She reached his place and rang the doorbell, waiting for him to buzz her in. Then she was up the stairs, and entering his small apartment.

“Good, you’re here,” a cheerful voice greeted her from the kitchen, and her anger evaporated suddenly, a smile spreading on her lips at the sight. Rhys was standing in his small kitchen, flour strikes all over his face and clothes, and his kitchen was a mess to say the least.

“Of course I’m here, And I brought flour. Not that you needed it, apparently.”

He grabbed the bag and planted a kiss on her lips before turning back to the counter. “Oh, I really did, babe, I swear.”

She looked at him opening up the bag and starting to measure some of the flour, before pouring it in a bowl. He broke some eggs in the flour, and added more ingredients she didn’t bother to register as she stared at his back muscles moving under his shirt.

They’d started dating about three months ago, and yet she didn’t seem to get enough of him. So yes, when he’d asked her if she could bring him a bag of flour at two in the morning, she hadn’t really protested. not for long anyway.

“Why the hell are you in need of flour this late, anyway? What are you baking? And why did you have me get out of bed and walk in the cold for something that is clearly not an emergency?”

“I needed flour this late because I used up all of mine with the first batch. I am baking star-shaped gingerbread, and it is very much an emergency, believe me. And may I remind you I was intending to bother Mor with this, and let you get your beauty sleep?”

She rolled her eyes. “Mind telling me why baking gingerbread is an emergency?”

His oven beeped and he turned to her. “Can you get that?”

She walked across the kitchen and opened the oven to get out a freshly baked tray of gingerbread and place it on his table. Meanwhile, he was talking. “I’m making them for my sister.”

“What, is she having a gingerbread emergency or something?”

He laughed. “That’s exactly what’s going on, actually! My sister is having a bake sale with her high school tomorrow, and she called me in tears two hours ago because apparently, she forgot and now she’s at a friend’s house and she couldn’t prepare anything, and it was going to be such a disaster that would ruin her entire life if she showed up with nothing to sell.”

She laughed at the obvious sarcasm in his last sentence, and hopped onto the table to look at him work. “So, you being the amazing dedicated brother that you are, you decided to step in, didn’t you?”

Having finished what he was doing, he turned to her with the new tray ready and set it down beside her, before starting to mould the dough into stars. “Absolutely. I’m gonna be the hero of that bake sale.”

“You know it's more likely that she’ll probably take all the credit for herself, right?”

“Yeah I know, but what are big brothers for?"

He finished the last star, put the tray in the oven, and set the timer before turning back to face her. She grabbed his hand to draw him closer to her, and soon he was standing between her legs, her arms around his neck, while his own enveloped her waist to hold her against him, strong and steady.

Looking at her boyfriend, Feyre felt her entire body invaded by a feeling she had known was there for a while, but hadn't wanted to acknowledge. The kitchen around them smelled of sugar and spices, the warmth of the oven was slowly warming up her feet after her walk, and some flour was caught in his skin and at the corner of his deep blue eyes, enhancing the sparkle she saw in them.

Softly, she captured his lips in hers, and gave him a slow kiss, deep but not heated. Caring.

They broke apart after a few seconds, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

“What was that for?” He asked in a whisper.

“I love you.”

His smile fell in an expression of wonder. “It’s the first time you’ve said that.”

She smiled. “I know.”

He kissed her, a delicate brush of his lips, before murmuring against them. “I love you too.”


End file.
